Don't Shoot
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: AU. Set in the world of Mariage Sorcier. He is crowded by bodyguards of his aunt, Massina Shen and Ariana-Beatrice. Now, how's he going to keep himself alive?


**Don't Shoot  
Summary: AU. Set in the world of Mariage Sorcier. He is crowded by bodyguards of his aunt, Massina Shen and Ariana-Beatrice. Now, how's he going to keep himself alive? **

**Author's Note: I'm in a very bad mood for just some reasons...**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TMNT or most of the lines of Umineko ep 25.**

* * *

_"I just wish I could end the pain  
But it just comes back for revenge  
I just wish the pain would stop  
But the pain is getting bigger_

_So tell me  
How am I going to end this pain?!"_

Everything suddenly froze; Michelangelo is cornered by bodyguards, Aunt Massina Shen and in his own eyes, Ariana-Beatrice.

"Get him."Massina said.

One of them held his arms and the other kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. He can't use his ninjutsu skills on them since the skills would disappear, so he had no choice but to be beat up hopelessly.

Another one pinned his head and stomped on his neck repeatedly. Mikey winced in pain each stomp.

Meanwhile, Sanoro the toy and Mannon the stake of greed watched the whole thing.

"How dare they hurt Michelangelo-sama!"Mannon exclaimed.

"Huru, I can't watch!"Sanoro exclaimed in fear.

"You could even say that I died once because of you mother. The burden of leaving the Shen family, which should have been given to my older sister, Tang, was suddenly forced to me, the younger sister. Even though I was allowed to live a life of ease before that day, I was forced to undergo strict teaching so that I could succeed the family. I didn't have any free time at all. My relatives despised me because of what my sister did. They even made me break up with the man I loved and forced me to marry the man Tang rejected! But because Tang married into the Hamato Family, the Shen Family went easy on her and didn't rebuke her in the slightest! I was the only one who got a bad deal!"Massina exclaimed.

"Isn't that just what you get for not taking life seriously?"Mikey asked. "Don't talk, little boy! What do you think you're saying to Massina?"a bodyguard asked, kicking his stomach.

"I saw Tang in a party once. She was laughing happily with her husband. She was the only one of us...who was happy!"Massina exclaimed again.

"So what? Is chopping me going to make you happy?"Mikey asked.

"I've thought about it. If I succeed here, I'll be able to forget all my hatred and start over."Massina said.

While looking, Mannon got mad.

"Michelangelo-sama!"Mannon exclaimed.

Mikey looked at the rich woman and sighed with pain.

"Massina Shen...her life is very similar to mine. Aunt Ariana always told me to act like the family successor..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

**_"...I was constantly tormented by her bullying that came under the guise of 'education' and 'training'..."_**

_"You fool! Can't you even handle even single table manners?!"Ariana exclaimed as she slapped Mikey._

**_"...When I think about it, even Aunt Ariana's life might be worth of sympathy and kindness..."_**

_A sixty-five year old Ariana mumbled something on Mikey's ear. Then, Ariana slapped him and laughed like a psycho._

**_"...After all, just like me, Aunt Ariana felt the pressure of the Hamato Family. It was probably the same for Uncle Mashimi as well. People tend to push the pain they're burdened with onto people. Aunt Ariana, who was a burden in many ways as the oldest daughter of the Hamato Family, pushed that pain onto their little brother, Uncle Mashimi..."_**

_Mashimi slapped, threw away the invention and bullied Donatello._

**_"...And in turn, Mashimi lashed it all out at his son, Donnie. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to escape from her pain..."_**

_Donnie opens the journal._

**_"...That's why Donnie's magic was incredible..."_**

_His invention, Sanoro the stuffed lion came to him._

_"Do you think daddy will be back?"Donnie asked._

_"Of course he will."Sanoro said._

_For the rest of the night, they spent eating dinner together and having fun, making new inventions they never could._

**_"...He didn't try to force his anger and sadness on anyone. He healed everything with magic and dissolved it. I don't know how long that sadness and pain was passed down through the Hamato Family, forced on one person after another...But Donnie severed that chain of pain and sadness with his magic..."_**

_A drop of water came out._

**_"...I should feel sympathy for Aunt Ariana. If she had learned the white magic, her life might have changed afterwards."_**

* * *

_In the Shadow World..._

**_"I can't believe it. Aunt Ariana, who was never more than a target for my hatred, is turning into a human I could understand..."_**

* * *

_Back in the Flashback..._

_A news said, "Special Report! The Legend of the Mariage Sorcier Witch!" Pictures of Ariana soon flashed from left to right._

**_"...After that, the talk shows and magazines slandered Aunt Ariana and treated her like she did it..."_**

_As magazine with the title, "Murder on Mariage Sorcier. The only survivor, Ariana Hamato. Did she do it?!"_

**_"Or...if there had been a white wizard by Aunt Ariana's side, she might have been saved..."_**

* * *

_Back to the Shadow World..._

_"...Isn't that what I was supposed to do...? Was I, her only living relative and the only being who could share her pain, supposed to become her own ally?"Mikey asked himself._

_Soon, Ariana-Beatrice arrived._

_"Oh, what is this? Can you see me, little boy?"Ariana-Beatrice asked._

_"I've finally got it. You, the black witch, were standing by Aunt Ariana's side."Mikey said._

_"And so what? Do you hate me?"Ariana-Beatrice asked._

_"Not exactly. I just pity you."Mikey responded._

_Ariana-Beatrice laughed. _

_"Why the hell are you trying to act so enlightened? Is there something wrong with that brain of yours? Your brothers and cousin keep telling you that you never had a brain! That you are just an asshole, a liability! A joker to the family and a mistake!"Ariana-Beatrice exclaimed._

_"You're right. But they're missing something inside me. I'm just an emo freak inside who got transported to boarding school because I didn't want to learn etiquette. But it changes now!"Mikey exclaimed._

_"Then why are you acting enlightened?"Ariana-Beatrice asked._

* * *

_Back to reality..._

"It looks like they're starting to sink in. So? Do you hate me? You hate me, don't you?"Massina asked, looking at Mikey, lying beaten on the ground.

He tired to stand up weakly while looking at Massina.

Then, Ariana-Beatrice appeared in a ghost form.

"Hey Massina Shen, look at this! Your past self is right in front of you. You feel better now, don't you? You used to be there but now, you're over here. Isn't this fun?!"Ariana-Beatrice asked with full pride.

"Cry, little boy. Cry and say, 'I'm sorry, Aunt Massina.'."Massina said.

"Exactly! Doing that will ease your pain."Ariana-Beatrice said.

Both laughed like a psycho.

Mikey looked at them desperately.

"What's with those pitying eyes?"Massina asked.

"Massina, use this!"Ariana-Beatrice exclaimed, pointing at Donnie's journal.

"No..."Mikey mumbled in fear.

"Oh, what the hell is this?"Massina asked.

"D-Don't use it..."Mikey said in a weak tone.

But Massina opened the book and Ariana-Beatrice laughed.

"What's with this crappy book? Magic? Too old for your age. Simply stupid for a boy like you. Wow, isn't this fabulous! Magic to make sweets, coffee and impossible inventions falling out of the sky? What the hell?!"

Then, Massina ripped off the page.

"No..."Mikey mumbled.

"That's mean! Don't do this to Donnie's magic!" Sanoro exclaimed.

"This one is great too! Magic to make tomorrow's dinner to be pizza gyoza? Magic to make sweet slushies? Magic to make inspirations and dreams come true? Magic to make the future brighter? Ridiculous!"Massina exclaimed, ripping off the page again.

"Stop!"Mikey exclaimed.

"What's this? Magical Friends: The Seven Siblings of Purgatory? How stupid!"Massina ripped off the page again.

"What's with the creepy drawing? Sanoro? What a weird name!"Massina ripped the page again.

"I hate you!"Sanoro exclaimed.

"What's this? Magic to make me always get along with my dad?"Massina asked.

"Stop! Not that page! You can rip off the others but not that page!"Mikey exclaimed.

Then, she made the sounds of Sanoro. Flashbacks of a dream came, Donnie smiling next to his dad.

Then, the bodyguards, Massina and Ariana-Beatrice laughed. Massina then ripped of the page and crumpled it.

Then, Massina dropped the journal and stepped on it, splitting the book into two.

"Does that feel horrible? Isn't that horrible? If it is, why don't you show us? Show us that thing you call magic! A witch with no magic isn't a witch! We're the real witches!"Ariana-Beatrice exclaimed.

Mikey stood up weakly.

"If I can show magic, will you believe in Donnie's magic?"Mikey asked in an emo style.

"Oh sure! If you can use it, that is. Magic exists."Massina said.

"I wonder..."Mikey said.

Then, the wind blew past.

"What's with this boy? If you think you can use magic, then show us right now!"a bodyguard exclaimed.

"Why not shoot?"Ariana-Beatrice asked. "She's telling you to shoot if you can!"

"Looks like fear pushed over her edge. Bye bye, Michelangelo-kun!"Massina exclaimed.

One brought out the gun and pointed it towards Mikey.

"I'm warning you, dude. Don't shoot or you'll get killed."Mikey said.

"DIE!"Massina exclaimed.

The bullet came towards Mikey but instead of shooting him, it shot the man himself.

"Come arise, Seven Siblings of Purgatory."Mikey said.

Soon, all the siblings soon arrived, guarding the turtle for the next bullet.

"Are you praying or something? You just got lucky!"Massina exclaimed.

Soon, all the rest of the siblings arrived.

"Seven Siblings of Purgatory, present!"Levina exclaimed.

"This is magic, isn't it?"Mikey asked.

"Foolish humans who disobeyed our master and best friend, fall to your knees!"Satono exclaimed.

"Wh-what the hell happened?!"Massina exclaimed.

"You can't see it. Because you have no love! You said it yourself once. I couldn't use magic because I didn't have the guts to do it. I'm not like that anymore. When this is all over, I will be once again Hamato Michelangelo, son of Hamato Yoshi, brother of Leonardo and Raphael, cousin of Donatello, grandchild of Kinon in this dimension while in the other dimension, I am Michelangelo Hamato, son of Hamato Yoshi AKA Master Splinter, brother of Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, a teenage mutant ninja turtle and the happy-go-lucky turtle! This isn't some cheap emotion, like trying to get back at my rich and arrogant classmates or on my brothers who growls at me every time, wishing that I would grow up _or _trying to get in the way when a lot enemies would appear each day. I now order you to show us a magical miracle!"Mikey exclaimed.

"What are you doing?! Shoot her!"Massina exclaimed.

"You want to end your lives too? Go ahead. But if you regret it one day that you actually commited suicide to yourselves, have fun in Hell!"Mikey exclaimed.

The others tried to shoot but using the magic, they were shot and dead. Blood came out of their chests.

"What's going on?!"Massina exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?!"Ariana-Beatrice asked.

"I am secretly a witch and a ninja...who is unable to use his skills here!"Mikey exclaimed.

"That's insane!"Massina exclaimed, grabbing the gun. She pointed it in front of Mikey.

"Don't shoot or you'll die."Mikey said.

Massina shot but the bulled ended up kiiling her.

"Wh-what?!"Ariana-Beatrice exclaimed, taking a step back.

"You are next, black witch."Mikey said.

"I'll show you some magic too."Ariana-Beatrice said. Then, she turned into human and grabbed the gun.

"Any last words?"Ariana asked.

"I do. But it'll wait."Mikey said.

Ariana aimed the bullet but it ended up on Ariana's chest. Ariana fell down and hurled at the blood. Mikey took the gun and smiled.

"Sutekina yume ga aru. See you in hell."

Then, Mikey shot her.

All was over.

* * *

**Sutekina yume ga aru- Have a nice dream.**

**What do you think? **


End file.
